Many individuals, businesses, and organizations occasionally have a need to purchase a quantity of custom printed materials, such as business cards, product or service brochures, promotional postcards, personalized holiday cards, birth announcements, party invitations, or any number of other items. Many of these individuals and businesses obtain these products through the web sites of online printing service providers, such as VistaPrint.com operated by VistaPrint Limited.
Online printing service providers, taking advantage of the capabilities of the Web and modern Web browsers, provide document design services for users desiring to create customized documents from any computer with web access at whatever time and place is convenient to the user. These service providers typically provide their customers with the ability to access the service provider's web site, view examples of the types of products offered by the provider, and view images of a variety of pre-designed product templates prepared by the site operator. To give the user a wide range of design suggestions, templates presenting a variety of different styles, formats, backgrounds, color schemes, fonts and designs from which the user may choose are typically presented.
When a user has selected a specific template design to customize, the site typically provides product design tools allowing the user to provide personal information for incorporation into the selected template and, in many cases, to perform other modifications to the template design to create a customized electronic document design. After the user has finished designing the product, the site typically allows the user to place an order for the production and delivery of a desired quantity of printed products to the user's home or business.
Various web-based processes and techniques for allowing a user to customize a product design have been employed. In some prior art applications, all product design inputs from the user, such as the text characters the user desires to appear in the product and the user's selections from menus of color options and font options, are forwarded to the printing service provider server for processing. The server creates the image depicting the product design and downloads it to the user's computer for user review. If the user desires to modify any element of the design, the user must again indicate the desired changes, submit the information to the server and wait for the revised version of the document to be received and displayed. The current state of the product design is retained at the server and, therefore, this product creation approach requires repetitive interaction with, and product image transferring from, the server.
Other printing services providers have opted for downloading a set of software tools to the user's computer that are adapted to execute in the user's browser and provide the user with the ability to perform many WYSIWYG product editing operations in the browser at the client system, such as entering text, changing fonts or font attributes, and resizing, repositioning template elements with little or no interaction with the server in the browser at the client system. Some providers have chosen to implement this type of browser-based design tools using markup language code while others have implemented the tools using Flash authoring software from Adobe Systems Incorporated. With either approach, a significant amount of software code is typically required to implement the wide range of editing functions and the time required to complete the downloading process of the tool set may be considered by some users to be undesirably lengthy.
Downloading a font to a user computer for use by the user's browser tends to significantly increase the delay perceived by the user. Font files tend to be relatively large and, even over a relatively fast network connection, may require a few seconds to download. This delay, even if brief, may lead to user irritation or disappointment. If a user desires to display text in multiple different fonts in the user's product design, the time required to download the multiple different font files will increase accordingly. Users who are impatient or who are interacting with the site over a slow communication channel may opt to abandon the site rather than wait for the full set of tools to complete the download. The loss of these users before they can be engaged in the product design process represents both potential customer dissatisfaction and a potential loss of the revenue to the printing service provider.
In addition, for printing services providers desiring to present a WYSIWYG product design experience to their customers, the lack of a standard browser mechanism for rendering downloaded fonts potentially creates problems in producing a WYSIWYG printed product that faithfully represents the online design viewed and approved by the user. Browser programs from different vendors and even different browser versions from the same vendor may render downloaded fonts in a slightly different manner.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method of online document design that provides flexible and responsive WYSIWYG editing capabilities while reducing the time required to make the editing tools available to the user at the user's computer.